


To the Stars

by swallowed_stars



Series: Sheith Family Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, My sweet boys are finally home with their own sweet boy, Post-Mpreg, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowed_stars/pseuds/swallowed_stars
Summary: Keith and Shiro are finally able to bring their son home after the war, but he's having a hard time adjusting to his new life. Thankfully, Keith has a small surprise in store for him.





	To the Stars

Keith doesn’t exactly pride himself on being an artist, but he’s not half-bad. He keeps his hand steady and precise as he reaches out and lightly marks the wall in more yellow, charting the dark blue walls in the likeness of stars. One star at a time, he flicks his brush into the paint, draws on the wall, and moves to the next spot.

 

He’s been at this for hours now considering he had to wait for the first coat of the midnight blue to dry completely before he started detailing. Worry flares up in him that Shiro and Haru will come home while he’s still in the middle of his project, but he gave Shiro strict orders to keep their son out until Keith texted him. Thus far, it’s been effective, so he shakes off that bad feeling and continues his work.

 

It’s much more difficult to reach the ceiling on a bed for a toddler, Keith realizes as he toes off his shoes and stands on Haru’s bare mattress. He’d made sure to remove the sheets in case of any drips, but even that wouldn’t add much height if he were to bring them back. Keith resigns to standing on the tips of his toes to reach the point where the ceiling vaults, and draws what still looks like a pretty decent bunch of stars in his opinion. Maybe this would turn out better than he’d hoped.

 

Keith knows he probably won’t reach perfection, but he wants Haru’s walls to look as nice as possible. The other afternoon, when Keith laid down with Haru to help him fall asleep for his nap, Haru told him in the tiniest, saddest voice: “I miss the stars”.

 

Keith can’t blame him for that; space was all that his son knew for the first three years of his life, and he and Shiro have only recently brought him back home to Earth. Haru’s adjusted to it about as well as he can, especially given the fact that he had to be introduced to Shiro’s mother and twin brother for the first time despite only hearing about them in stories. The poor thing also has frequently expressed how much he misses living with all his aunts and uncles aboard the ship, and while Hunk and Lance and Pidge are all within close distance, it’s not the same thing as sharing a living space like they used to. Keith also can’t blame him for that. As someone who grew up never having a family and very suddenly growing one, he can’t imagine ever losing it.

 

Keith can’t bring everyone back together to live on a spaceship, but he can try to make his boy feel a little more at home on Earth, and he intends to. So he continues his pace, leaning down and dipping his brush into the paint once more.

 

\----

 

“I want chocolate!” Haru declares as Shiro hands him his ice cream cone.

 

“I know,” Shiro says with a chuckle, “you want chocolate everything.”

 

“Everything.” Haru says in agreement before he places his mouth atop his little mound of ice cream. Instantly he scrunches his face up and leans away from his food, and Shiro can’t help smiling at him. Haru still isn’t used to how cold ice cream is on his teeth despite how much of a staple it is in his diet.

 

Shiro takes his son by his unoccupied hand and the two of them sit side-by-side on a bench, taking in the various sights and sounds of the park. Haru’s still a bit shy when it comes to playing with other kids, and Shiro really hopes that one day he’ll overcome that, but he decides not to push. Haru’s already adjusting to a permanent life on a planet versus a spaceship, and that in itself is a lot for a toddler. So for now, they occupy themselves by watching the other kids chasing one another or playing with their dogs or having picnics with their families.

 

“What’s Daddy doing?” Haru asks, and when Shiro’s attention draws back to him, Shiro laughs at Haru’s ice cream-stained cheeks.

 

“For once, buddy,” Shiro says, dragging his prosthetic thumb over the dried chocolate ice cream on Haru’s face, “I truly don’t know.” And he doesn’t; all he was told to do was to keep their son busy while Keith planned a surprise. He’s none the wiser about any of it, but he’s looking forward to it probably as much as Haru is. Haru’s been a bit overwhelmed and withdrawn lately, understandably, and Shiro’s looking forward to seeing his son get a nice surprise.

 

“Well, it’s not chocolate.” Haru says thoughtfully as he takes another small bite of his ice cream.

 

“How do you know that?” Shiro says, raising his brow.

 

“Because I already have some! That would be a bad surprise.” Haru says matter-of-factly, and Shiro nods.

 

“That’s true. He’s more crafty than that.” Shiro says, and then his phone buzzes in his pocket. He withdraws his phone and sees a message from Keith:

 

_You’re in the clear. Bring him home whenever._

Shiro rubs a hand through Haru’s dark hair, much like how his once was, and says: “You wanna go home and see what Daddy’s got planned?”

 

Haru bounces excitedly to his feet and reaches his hand out to Shiro, who takes it and steers them in the direction of home, though not before Haru tosses his uneaten cone into a nearby trashcan.

 

“Ready now, Papa.” He says, and Shiro laughs again.

 

“Why do you always throw away the ice cream cone?” He says.

 

“Because they don’t taste good!” Haru says as they start their trek home.

 

“You mean they don’t taste like chocolate.”

 

“Yes!”

 

\----

 

Keith wants to greet them at the door, but he knows he’ll just start grinning like an idiot from the second Haru and Shiro make it inside. Instead, when he hears the door open along with the bounding of Haru’s little feet against the floor, he calls to them:

 

“I’m up here!”

 

It takes maybe forty seconds for Haru to race upstairs, his Papa likely at his heels, before Haru makes it to his room. Haru’s eyes lock on Keith first, but then they wander to the likeness of all the stars painted around his room, and his little mouth slacks open. When Shiro reaches Haru’s room, he has the same reaction, almost comically so. Keith’s filled with a momentary warmth at seeing how much their son is a reflection of Shiro.

 

Haru’s the first to break the silence as he screeches out: “It’s home!”

 

Haru runs over to an open strip of wall in the far corner and glides his hand down the length of it, marveling at the new paint job his room’s received. He then turns back to both of his parents and repeats “It’s home!”

 

Keith can feel the tears welling in his eyes at his son’s unbridled joy.

 

“So you like it?” He asks, and he hears Shiro choke up as he wraps his metal arm around Keith’s waist and pulls Keith to him.

 

“I love it!” Haru says.

 

“I love it too. It’s amazing, Keith.” Shiro says, and presses a kiss into Keith’s hair. Keith feels what he knows are tears slip onto his head as Shiro does so, but he pretends not to notice. Keith flicks the heel of his hand across his eyes for good measure. He can’t make fun of Shiro for being the sappy one if he’s seen crying too.

 

Haru continues stamping his hands all along the walls of his room, plotting points from each star to the next, and Keith thinks about just how happy he is that he and Shiro and their son are home. It will take some time for Haru to feel settled, but now that everything’s over, it means that he’s safe. They no longer have to worry about any of their enemies discovering or hurting Haru, and they can focus on having a more normal life. They can also focus on having the other baby that Keith wants to ask Shiro for eventually, but that can wait a little while. For now, Keith’s more than content with Haru, and he’s excited to watch him grow and discover new things now that they have a real home on Earth.

 

Haru traipses back over to Keith and Shiro, who are both still interlocked with Shiro’s arm around Keith, as Haru grabs Keith’s hand.

 

“Show me the ones you’ve been to!” He says, tugging Keith, and by extension, Shiro, over to his wall.

 

Keith looks at Shiro, who is staring at him with such fondness, and says, “Where should we start?”

 

Shiro purses his lips in thought and places his flesh pointer finger against one star just above his own head.

 

“How about this one?” Shiro suggests.

 

“That’s one of my favorites.” Keith says, and their son’s eyes shine expectantly at them.

**Author's Note:**

> A bona fide Sheith fic in this tag? Egads! Anyway, I'm sure none of you are shocked that I pumped out some more family-related fluff with Haru. Someday I may get to their other kiddos but I've had this little scene in my head for awhile now and figured I'd bring it to life. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: Alright so I'm aware of the fact that the person who keeps spamming the tag has posted this TEN times and...I just don't have words for that. And they don't deserve my words anyway. I do want to thank those of you who have actually stopped by and read the real thing considering what's happened. I know I might not want to read a story after seeing it in the tag so much. So thank you, I appreciate your support and interest.


End file.
